lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Flower Power/Gallery
Screenshots Flower power title.png Rehearsal room.png Amaru applauds.png For once, you are on time for rehearsal.png Somebody help!.png Auriana! What happened.png Talia goes to Auriana.png You put roses in your garland.png With the thorns still on.png Crystal Solvenda!.png Crystal Solvenda S01E02.png Crystal Solvenda S01E02 2.png Crystal Solvenda S01E02 3.png Auriana sets free from the garland.png Auriana looks at the levitating garland.png Talia looks at Auriana.png Rosy.png I grew this to enter in the flower competition..png But you're so good at plant growing!.png Young Missy.png Iris sads because she`s been defeatd.png This is the year she's the loser..png Amaru sniffs the flower.png Iris grabs Amaru.png I know that roses don't act this way.png Magic should never be used for selfish goals.png But beating Missy is a good deed that will benefit everyone in the world forever..jpg So it's not selfish....png Ephedia2.png Throne Room.png Gramorr sighs.png Because it was your turn, Praxina, to....png Silence!.png Update me on your mission..png A simple yes or no will suffice..png This particular oracle gem is vital..png You must do everything you can to find it before the princesses do..png I can't afford to lose any more gems..png Sunny Bay Park.png Flower Power.jpg Flower Power2.jpg A boy gives flowers to a girl.png You look like a winner to me..png Images 12.jpg Ugh!.png Missy waves her hair.png Iris looks at Missy's followers.png Huh.png Uh, Iris, is something wrong.png Iris talks to Rosie.png We need to set up for the show..png Stay. Stay..png I didn't want to have to do this, Rosie..png Now be good..png Iris uses the speakers.png No, I'm not!.png Amaru keeps getting caught in it!.png Crystal Solvenda S01E02 4.png Crystal Solvenda S01E02 5.png Auriana uses Crystal Solvenda.png Crystal Solvenda S01E02 6.png Crystal Minutus S01E02 2.png Crystal Minutus S01E02.png Crystal Minutus!.png Crystal Minutus S01E02 3.png Crystal Minutus S01E02 4.png Crystal Minutus S01E02 5.png Crystal Minutus S01E02 6.png Now we're ready for the show..png Pendant begins to glow.png Someone needs help!.png Princesses runs to help.png Talia search someone, who needs help.png Iris hears crying.png Missy is crying.png Someone stole my rose!.png Do you have any enemies.png Never mind..png I'll help find your rose..png Because it's not fair..png Missy Robins.png Hmm..png That's where Missy's rose was.png Someone just grabbed it and ran away..png Rosie beeps.png Rosie beeps again.png She's just a plant!.png She's not just a plant..png Fair enough..png Iris searches a flower thief.png Iris notices the alleged thief.png Hey, Iris!.png The cafe's doing concessions for the festival..png Iris Huh.png Help!.png I'll come with you..png My orchid just disappeared and it was the favorite to win!.png Was it inside this glass plant palace.png Iris, can I speak to you outside.png Okay....png I told you, she's tied up.png Rosie, no!.png I never thought you'd get rid of the competition!.png You know what you have to do....png I have to do this alone..png Talia and Auriana are sad.png I should never have entered you in this competition..png One quick spell, and you'll just be frozen in crystal..png Iris begins to cast a spell.png Rosie gets taken by a creature..png Iris is shocked.png This thing just appeared,.png I have all these magical powers and I didn't do a thing..png We can use this to find your rose's location..png Talia closes the door.png Auriana starts to cast a spell.png Crystal Locomostandere S1E02 (2).png Crystalocum Ostandere S01E02.png Crystalocum Ostendere..png Crystalocum Ostandere S01E02 2.png Crystalocum Ostandere S01E02 3.png Crystalocum Ostendere2.png Crystalocum Ostandere S01E02 5.png Auriana sees a harmless looking creature.png Crystalocum Ostandere S01E02 6.png No, it can't be.png What's a snumple.png I bet I can guess who..png Mephisto uses a whistle.png We don't need a necklace..png Mephisto shows the snumple an image of a oracle gem.png Can you stop thinking about jewellery for one second.png Mephisto chuckles 2.png Princesses run to the cafe.png Clara is indifferent to the misery of Missy..png I know I seem strong on the outside,.png Iris fakes a sob.png It's easy for you to be brave..png Maxdefault.jpg We need to find that snumple..png Missy walks away.png Word of the day.png Use it wisely..png Scene changes.png We'll make sure that you can't miss it..png Snumple appears.png Oh, Klatznik..png Amaru! Now!.png The Arena appears.png Snumple!.png Finish the princesses!.png Argh!.png Crystarmum S01E02.png Crystarmum S01E02 2.png Crystarmum S01E02 3.png Crystarmum S01E02 4.png Wand of Xeris S01E02.png Wand of Xeris S01E02 2.png Wand of Xeris S01E02 3.png Wand of Xeris!.png Wand of Xeris S01E02 4.png Wand of Xeris S01E02 5.png Wand of Xeris S01E02 6.png Talia in triumphant pose.png 127Get them!.png Use your magic to keep that snumple thing in one place..png Auriana notices a rose garland.png Ribbon of Volta S01E02.png Ribbon of Volta S01E02 2.png Ribbon of Volta S01E02 3.png Ribbon of Volta S01E02 4.png Crysta Florcordum!.png Auriana and Talia drops snumple.png Iris flies to snumple.png Crystempactus S01E02.png Crystempactus S01E02 2.png Crystempactus S01E02 3.png Crystempactus S01E02 4.png Aw, look..png Crystempactus S01E02 5.png It's a cutie pie..png Excellent job, Iris!.png Oh, you mean this old thing.png Talia uses Crystal colidum.png Mephisto and Praxina creates a shield using Iris pendant.png Ateruina S01E02.png Ateruina S01E02 2.png Ateruina S01E02 3.png Iris and Aurian reject by Atheruina 2.png Telanoc S01E02.png Telanoc S01E02 2.png Telanoc S01E02 3.png Telanoc S01E02 4.png Mephisto and Praxina uses telanoc.png Telanoc S01E02 5.png Iris comes up with a way to get out.png Snumple roars.png You'll all be nothing more than decorative statues in Gramorr's palace..png So sorry..png Come back with that, you flea brain!.png The snumple gives Iris the pendant..png The hemisphere destroyed.png That isn't Gramorr's Palace, it's mine!.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-22-22h08m32s221.png The princesses begin uses Crystal Luxtra.png Crystal Luxtra S01E02.png Iris screams Ephedia.png Scepter of Ephedia appears2.png Tumblr ni15n4nOPD1tpb85to1 400.gif Princesses cross them Weapons.png Crystal Luxtra S01E02 2.png Crystal Luxtra S01E02 3.png The ray flies.png Crystal Luxtra S01E02 4.png Crystal Luxtra S01E02 5.png The princesses screams Crystal Luxtra.png Crystal Luxtra S01E02 6.png The column falls.png Iris thoughts.png You don't have anything to worry about..png The snumple burrows to a certain direction.png The girls follow the snumple to see the stolen plants.png Iris sees Rosie.png Whatever the reason, the judging's about to start, so we need to return these flowers right now..png But there's one I want to take back personally..png My orchid!.png An oracle gem falls off of Claras plant.png Iris picks the oracle gem up.png Clara closes Iris' hand.png Good luck!.png Iris is happy.png Iris sees an image of her palace flashed on the surface of the oracle gem.png Where did it go.png The oracle gem returns to the crown.png Gramorr sees the oracle gem return to the crown.png Gramorr grunts angrily.png Sunny Bay Park2.png Judge awards Clara the winner.png I dedicate the prize to Iris, Talia, and Auriana.png Missy groans.png I guess I'll try again next year.png Iris looks at Rosie.png LoliRock plays Revolution.png To the music revolution, baby.png For the music revolution, baby.png Everybody.png On the dance floor.png Ready.png We are charismatic.png Just be super sonic.png Wake up,sing and holer.png You will be energetic .png Dance to the revolution.png Nathaniel throws Iris irises.png The end 2.png